Lost In Sexual Fantasies
by Black.Misfit
Summary: Hinata is once again lost in her mind as she watched Naruto from the back of the classroom. When you're caught up on love, your mind can wonder to some pleasurable places. NarutoXHinata love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. This is my first straight fanfic with a guy and a girl instead of the usual yaoi. I might not be good at making the straight stuff, but it'll be an interesting experiment. Hope you enjoy it!**

Love was something undeniable and the blue-haired girl knew this well enough. Hinata couldn't help the way she felt about Naruto. For years, Hinata stared at the blond-haired boy wishing for one night with him. She thought she was decent-looking, but she figured she couldn't measure up to Sakura. All he could do was gaze at him from the back of the classroom wishing to taste his lips. Iruka Sensei and the others would wonder why Hinata's mind would drift off from one place to another.

"Hyuga Hinata...Hinata?" Iruka Sensei called out as he took attendance. She didn't say one word. "Hyuga Hinata!!" Iruka Sensei shouted. It took her a while to realize Kiba was poling her in her head that she came back to reality. "Day dreaming again Ms. Hyuga?" the sensei said giving her a disappointed look. And he was right. Everyday she would stare out in space while she daydreamed of Naruto. Just thinking about him would turn her face beet-red. Everything about him was perfect right down to the marks on his cheeks. (Note: What are those marks anyway/ Are they scratches or whiskers or something?) The sound of his voice, his sky blue eyes, and his golden yellow hair pulled back by his ninja headband. He was pure heaven for Hinata's eyes. Worst thing about her daydreams is what happened in them. Just thinking about them made her start to sweat.

"I wonder what his lips really taste like," Hinata thought to herself. But all she could do was dream about the very person she desires. Her brother always talked about destiny and how fate chooses people.

"Is Uzumaki Naruto MY destiny? Will fate choose me to be his true love?"

Hinata questioned herself all day until the bell finally rung and class was over. She walked through the crowded halls with her head down and her book clutched in her hands. Suddenly, she bumped into someone dropping all the books she had in her arms.

"Oh...sorry 'bout that Hinata. I didn't see you there," said a familiar voice she already knew.

"N-Naruto. I-I'm sorry for running into you. Please forgive me." Hinata whispered shuddering and bowing.

"Well...it's ok. Anyways, here. You dropped these," the blond boy said giving her the books. Hinata's face went bright red as she looked down avoiding the blue eyes staring at her. She quickly grabbed the books and held them against her chest.

"Th-Thank you Naruto. That was very kind of..." But she couldn't finish her sentence since Naruto got up to run after Sakura passing in the hall.

"Hey Sakura! Wait up will you," Naruto shouted forgetting Hinata was even in the hallway. As Hinata was walking home, she daydreamed about the person that mattered to her. It seemed the only way she could be happy is in her dreams. Would she ever have the experience she wanted with the one she loved?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical night for Hinata when she was at home. She did her homework, ate, practiced her jutsu for hours without end, and put on a long white satin gown getting ready for bed. She caught a glimpse of her class photo hanging on the wall near her bed. She took it off the wall and sat down at her closed window. She scrolled over the familiar faces of her classmates and friends. She soon stopped at Naruto's picture as he was holding up bunny ears behind Sasuke's head and started drawing hearts around the picture with her fingers.

"Why is it so hard? I really do love you, Naruto. Why can't you see how much I want you?" Hinata sighed as a tear ran down her pale cheek.

"Don't cry, Hinata," a voice said from the windowsill. How could anyone enter since her door and windows were shut? Hinata turned around to see a shadowy figure standing behind the curtains and from out of the curtains can a boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

"N-Naruto? Why are you here?" Hinata asked with a shocked look on her face.

"I came to tell you how I really feel." Naruto tool a few steps towards Hinata and every step he took, she got redder and redder in the face.

"I love you Hyuga Hinata. I've always wanted to be with you. Just to have one night with you is all I ask," Naruto said as he wiped the tear from her face and caressed her cheek.

"Naruto…you really mean that?" Hinata said in her quiet voice. Naruto was no more than an inch away from her face that she could feel his breath on her quivering lips. Suddenly, Naruto took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Hinata was shocked as she felt Naruto's soft and tender lips on her own.

She soon fell into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked at her bottom lip and she was more than happy to let him in. Their tongues battled for what seemed like forever and to Naruto's surprise, she won. As they both pulled back, Hinata realized she was on her back on top of her bed and Naruto was on top of her. She couldn't help how gorgeous the soon-to-be hokage looked in the dim light and she knew she wanted him now more than every before.

"It won't hurt that much," Naruto whispered bringing her mind back to reality. At first Hinata was confused at what he meant, but realizing what he said made her whole body turn red.

"N-Naruto…are you…are you sure?" she said through quivering lips. Naruto knelt down and kissed her on her forehead uttering only tow words.

"Believe it."


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto bent down to kiss Hinata's trembling lips, Hinata's heart raced fast enough she could feel it through her chest. Every sense in her body tingled as his hands ran across her chest squeezing a handful of her breast. Naruto's lips ran from her lips to her neck and he gently bit and licked an her tender spot. She bit her bottom lip trying to hold back a moan, but her attempts were futile as her lips released a soft moan. Naruto slid both straps of her nightgown off her shoulders as Hinata unzipped his jacket and rubbed his muscular body with the palm of her hand. Naruto couldn't help but let out a groan as his lips kissed the top of her chest. Naruto's lips finally came to Hinata's left breast as his tongue circled around her hardened nipple. Hinata squirmed a little as she tried to control what sounds would come out of her mouth next.

"Naru...to. Please...I want you," Hinata huffed not realizing what she said. Naruto kept biting and licking at her left nipple as his hand messaged her right one. His tongue trailed down as he kept slipping off her nightgown. Hinata lifted up and kissed Naruto on the lips again leaving Naruto shocked as she suddenly took control.

"I...I want...to try first," Hinata blushed as she pushed the blond boy on his back. She slowly kissed his chest as her hands unzipped his pants revealing his erect member. She rubbed the head as she stared at the throbbing piece of flesh. As she closed her eye, she grazed her lips over the head before engulfing his length. Naruto moaned and groaned as he bucked his hips forward. Hinata didn't mind the bucking at all as long as she heard him drowning in ecstasy. She licked and sucked everywhere on his shaft s her hands messaged his thigh.

"Lick it...yes...make me..." Naruto breathed out grabbing a chunk of Hinata's hair as she moaned to the sound of her lover reaching his limit. Naruto screamed out as he bucked his hips one last time before his member shot his seed out towards the girl's mouth as she licked every bit of cum off his length. Naruto was out of breath as Hinata climbed up to his face.

"Ummm...how...how was that?' Hinata questioned as she looked away trying to hide a smile. Naruto didn't say anything but sat up and licked a drop of cum from the corner of her mouth. He suddenly jumped up and pinned the blue-haired girl to the bed and roughly kissed her with passion.

"Just relax. I'll be gentle. I promise," he whispered as he seductively licked the bridge of her ear. He trailed his tongue to navel and soon started to lick her entrance. Hinata didn't even try to hold back a scream as his tongue went in and out of her wet cavern. She gripped the sheets beneath her as she tried not to buck as hard as Naruto did.

"AHHH...NARU...TO! I...I want you...INSIDE OF ME!!" Hinata screamed out as she tried to catch her breath. Naruto happily complied as he spread her legs and slowly inserted himself in her entrance. Hinata gasped at how large his member felt inside her. He pushed and pulled at a slow pace constantly hitting the spot that made her grip the sheets enough to rip them. Naruto moaned every time he got a little deeper and deeper as Hinata arched her back trying to push every inch of his member in the tight entrance.

"So...tight...can't control! AHHH!" The blue-eyed boy screamed as he hammered deeper and harder into her.

"Naru...to. I can't... I CAN'T...TAKE IT!!" Hinata could barely get any words out as she screamed out in pure bliss. Naruto shoved himself in one last time as they both screamed and soon came to their finishing climax. Naruto released his seed as he pulled out of Hinata and collapsed on the bed next to her. Both ninjas were tired, sweating, and hardly breathing as they gazed at each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto," Hinata whispered to her lover as she snuggled against him.

'"I love you, too..."

**BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...**

Hinata jumped from her bed covered in sweat as she turned to her alarm clock and turned in off. She looked around only to find the sun shining through her strangely opened window and the picture of her class next to her pillow. She looked at the picture to find Naruto.

"It was…just a…dream?" Hinata said completely confused. At first she was sad, but then she noticed her window really was open with a small breeze blowing through the curtains. She realized she didn't mind the whole thing being a dream. She was happy to be the spaced out girl in her class. She hoped her fantasies about Naruto will come true, but until then, she could wait, hope, and remain lost in her sexual fantasies.


End file.
